The Tickle Contest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Jocu and Vivo decide to make the Jocklin sisters victims for their tickle contest, the girls decide to turn the tables on them.


**Another triumph by guestsurprise and I! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha and Rachel just ran in from the rain and they were soaking wet with baking supplies. They were baking for a large bake sale event at their church.

"I'm exhausted." Sasha panted.

"Me too." Rachel added.

"My my…so tired. We can't have that…" A voice added. Both girls giggled and turned around. They were immediately pounced on by Vivo and Jocu. Both of them purred into the girls' necks.

"Heeheehee, stop you two!" Sasha giggled, trying to push their heads away from their stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rachel laughed.

"Now why would we do that?" Jocu chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed.

"Alright, alright," Jocu chuckled, now letting them get up.

"We wanted you both to come and visit us at tickle castle!" Vivo smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure, now c'mon!" Jocu coaxed.

"I can't! I forgot to GAH! Jocu!" Rachel gasped, now feeling him throw her over his shoulder.

"We're not taking "no" for answer! Vivo get Sasha!"

Vivo chuckled and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Vivo no!" Sasha squeaked, now turning and running towards the door. But within seconds, he had her pinned down under him. Jocu laughed at the funny sight and then snapped his fingers!

Moments later at Tickle Castle…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCU LET ME GO!" Rachel laughed.

"TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL VIVO TO QUIT IT!" Sasha begged.

"Tickle tickle tickle," Vivo cooed, now rubbing his furry tail across Sasha's nose.

"GAH! AH, AH, ACHOOOO!"

"My my how ticklish," He chuckled.

"Tickle tickle tickle Rachel…." Jocu joked.

The girls finally managed to wiggle away and playfully took off down the hallway. The brothers let out playful growls and roars to encourage the girls to run because they thought that chasing them was wonderful! They decided to let them run just to get a head start!

The girls were just running past King Lauhin's throne room when they heard him talking about a tickle contest between the brothers.

"If Jocu wins he will get the tickle champion trophy, and if Vivo wins he will get it. It will not be an easy task to win," the king continued as he spoke to some of the other brothers.

"But won't Jocu and Vivo need someone to tickle?" Amio asked.

"Of course. I believe they are going to bring those two human females you all enjoy so much." He chuckled. Both Sasha and Rachel's faces were red in slight awe. They had never met King Lauhin before and from where they stood, they could definitely see where the brothers got their good looks from.

"He's handsome," Sasha said softly.

"I know! But didn't you hear what he said?!"

"Yes!"

"They're going to use us for a tickle contest!" Rachel said. "No way am I gonna be tickled for a trophy!"

"Then I think we should give them a little surprise of our own," Sasha said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"How about we compete for the contest too?"

"What?! How can we win against Jocu and Vivo?! They'll tickle us to pieces!"

"Not if we can get something or someone to trap them for a few minutes!"

"Like who?" Rachel said, now thinking outloud. Both were silent and then turned to each other in glee.

"FUZZLES!" They both said loudly. But they both covered their mouths when the king turned his head towards the slightly closed door where they were listening.

"Is someone there?" He asked, now standing and heading their way.

"He's coming!" Sasha squeaked. And with that, both girls ran away just before the king could get a glimpse of them.

Meanwhile, the girls were running down the hallway and had a brilliant plan in mind!

They went to Jocu's room and spotted the huge tickle bed. Rachel and Sasha hopped onto him.

"Fuzzles! We missed you!" Rachel said, cuddling onto the bed's blankets.

Fuzzles purred affectionately and welcomed the girls with tickles.

"Heeheeheehee! F-Fuzzles! Hold the tickles!" Rachel laughed. "We need your help! We need you to trap Jocu and Vivo so we can tickle them!"

They heard Fuzzles whimper with concern. He didn't want to betray his masters.

"Pleeeeease, Fuzzles? Pleeeeease?" Sasha said. "Do it for us! Pretty please?" She gave him a kiss.

Fuzzles was flustered by Sasha's sweet talk, but he was still hesitant.

Hearing the footsteps of the Tickle monsters coming, Sasha panicked and whispered something to Fuzzles. He jumped excitedly and complied with helping the girls.

* * *

Jocu and Vivo entered the room. They saw Fuzzles and decided to ask him.

"Fuzzles, have you seen Rachel and Sasha?" asked Jocu.

Fuzzles moved back and forth to imply no.

"Are you sure?" Vivo asked, leaning close.

Fuzzles was motionless. Then in a split second, he lashed his blankets out and snared Jocu and Vivo.

"GAAAH! WHAT THE-?! FUZZLES!" Jocu roared in alarm.

The two monsters couldn't escape as Fuzzles had them both restrained tightly in his magic blanket.

"What's going on here?!" Vivo yelped. The two monsters were trapped!

Rachel and Sasha came out from under Fuzzles and jumped onto the tickle bed.

"Gotcha!" Rachel and Sasha said.

"Girls?!" Jocu gasped. "What-?!"

"We heard about your little tickle contest!" Rachel said, climbing up Jocu and sitting on his stomach.

"So, we decided to compete and tickle you two silly!" Sasha said, hopping on Vivo.

The monsters were shocked...and scared! The tables have turned and now they were going to be the ticklees!"

Rachel started by tickling Jocu's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Jocu immediately closed his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, you don't wanna laugh?" Rachel cooed. She used one hand to keep tickling his stomach while using her other hand to tickle Jocu under the chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The chin tickling worked as Jocu opened his mouth and let his laughter out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHACHEL! STOP!" Jocu laughed.

Sasha began blowing raspberries into Vivo's stomach while tickling his underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! SAHAHAHAHASHA!" Vivo laughed hysterically.

The girls were surprised by how much their friends were laughing. Guess Tickle Monsters were just as ticklish themselves.

"Y-Y-YOU GIHIHIHIRLS BETTER STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu said through laughing.

Rachel took out a feather she found under Fuzzles. "Nope. We figured you two need a good tickle too!" She swished the feather to tickle all four of Jocu's armpits. "Tickle! Tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Vivo was helpless. Sasha had exploited his tickle spots. His stomach was his worst spot and she tickled it the hardest. "Tickly, tickly, tickle!" she sang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two monsters were helpless. True to their word, the girls tickled them silly.

Suddenly, the doors opened. It was King Lauhin. "I think we have a winner." he said, grinning. "Actually, two winters."

Rachel and Sasha stopped tickling and Fuzzles freed the monsters. They were too tired to move.

"Normally, a Tickle Monster cannot be out-tickled. But to beat one a thing his own game is truly remarkable!" King Lauhin said. "As king of the Tickle Realm I'm proud to announce the winner for the Tickle Contest is...Rachel and Sasha Jocklin!"

The king presented the girl's with a gorgeous gold trophy in the shape of a feather. "Congratulations!"

The girls were so happy! They actually beat two Tickle monsters! Then they felt a hand on their shoulders.

Jocu smiled at them. "Congratulations, girls!" He hugged them.

"You were great!" Vivo said, snuggling up to them.

"You're not mad?" Sasha asked, surprised.

"Of course not! It's just a little game we like to play." Jocu said. "It's just for fun."

The sisters' jaws dropped. "So...it wasn't a serious competition?"

"Nope! Just a game to pass the time." Vivo answered. "And you two nailed it!" He gave them victory cuddles. The girls giggled from the cuddles.

"Well, it's getting late. Should we take you two home?" asked Jocu.

The girls looked at each other. Then shook their heads. "Nah, we'd like to stay the night with Fuzzles. Is that okay?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it is!" Jocu chirped.

Little did he know that there's a reason why they wanted to stay.

* * *

That night, Rachel and Sasha were in their pajamas and ready for bed. Fuzzles eagerly waited for them to lay on him.

Rachel sighed. "So, you made a deal with Fuzzles to have him cooperate?"

"Yeah. I had to think of something before Jocu and Vivo tickled the bejeebers out of us! But...I never go back on my word. A deal's a deal."

The girls got on Fuzzles and laid flat on their backs. They took long, deep breaths.

"Okay, Fuzzles." said Sasha.

Fuzzles held them down and gleefully tickled the girls with his blankets all over their stomachs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel and Sasha laughed and laughed. Being tickled by Fuzzles wasn't so bad, at least Jocu and Vivo didn't get a hold of them!

Fuzzles tickled the girls all over them. Rachel giggled when he tickled her thighs and underarms. "We nehehehehehever get bored hehehehere!"

Having her feet and stomach tickled, Sasha laughed as she nodded.

After several long, fifteen minutes, Fuzzles stopped and wrapped up the girls in his covers. He couldn't help giving their ears a good tickle.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee! Fuhuhuhuzzles!" Sasha squealed.

Fuzzles stopped and uses his soothing magic. The enchanted fluffiness of the covers made the girls grow sleepy, and eventually fall asleep peacefully.

The Tickle Realm was crazy, but it was a place that always made the girls happy and smile no matter what happens.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked my part, guestsurprise! We can talk about our next project when you have the time! ;)**


End file.
